1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to an image reader device to read an image on an original, and an image formation apparatus provided with the image reader device.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional image reader device, such as a copier and a scanner, includes: a platen provided with a contact glass plate on which to place an original in close contact in order to read the original; an image reading part disposed below the contact glass plate; an original press unit provided with a white original press sheet; and the like (see Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-182949 (p. 7, FIG. 4), for example). The image reader device is configured to automatically detect an original size simultaneously with reading the original.